The Pizza Man
by LunaWinchester831
Summary: Cas finds Sam and Dean in a bit of a sticky situation


They barely made it through the motel door before Dean shoved Sam against the wall and began kissing him. Instinct kicked in and Sam began to run his hands through his brother's hair. They knew this was wrong, but they couldn't stop. How could they? & who better to share intimate moments with than a brother who would do anything for you? No one else would ever find love like Sam & Dean's. It was one of a kind.

Dean slowly pulled away from Sam's soft lips and gave him his "I'm going to give you the best head ever until you're begging me to bend you over" look. Sam knew & instantly began unzipping his jeans & pulling down his boxers to reveal his already hard 9" cock. Dean grinned from ear to ear as he slowly licked & sucked up and down Sam's shaft. Sam couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Dean's warmth around his cock sent shocks through his body. Dean looked up to his brother and said, "You like that, don't you, Sammy? You like when I tease your cock?" Sam smiled down at his brother between his legs and pushed his cock towards his brother's open mouth. Dean swallowed every inch. Sam slowly fucked his brother's mouth until Dean pulled away and said, "How about we take this to the bed," with a wink. Dean stood up and him and Sam turned to go to the bed when they saw him. 4 feet from them stood Castiel. Dean tensed up & looked to Sam who still had his cock out. Castiel broke the silence. "Sam. Dean." & nodded to each of them. Dean blurted out, "how long have you been standing there?" Castiel looked at him & said, "not long. But don't worry Dean. I know about you and Sam. I've seen you before, but I do have one question." Sam & Dean exchanged a look. They knew Cas would never understand their relationship.

Cas then asked, "If you two do love each other, why do you slap each other's rear? Did you, too, learn that from the pizza man?" Sam and Dean instantly began to laugh. Cas was confused by their laughter & gave them a puzzled look. "Since I care for you two, should I also slap your rears like that?" Dean's cock instantly twitched in his pants at the thought of Cas bending him over and slapping his ass. Dean looked over to Sam's cock that was beginning to get hard. He too was thinking of the angel spanking him. The brother's walked towards Cas and pushed him towards the bed. Cas went to speak, but before he could say anything, Sam put a finger to his mouth. "Don't worry Cas. We aren't going to hurt you." Dean added,"You're going to love this."

They beginning ripping the clothes off of Cas. Dean backed away and undid his pants & removed them showing off his hard cock that was ready to fuck Cas's ass. He removed his shirt revealing his defined muscles. Cas's cock instantly began to grow catching their attention. Cas looked to Sam and Dean, "This is strange. It only seems to do this when I'm watching you two." The Winchester's smiled at the fact the angel just told on himself. He watched them and got off to it. Dean pushed Cas back onto the bed and straddled him. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this." Dean leaned down & pressed his lips against Cas's mouth. He slowly added his tongue and Cas began to kiss him back. He tasted amazing. Dean almost forgot about Sam being in the room until he felt his brother's tongue licking his puckered asshole. Sam plunged his tongue deep into Dean. He knew Dean was loving it. Dean began to grind his hard shaft against Cas & rocked back on Sam's tongue being replaced by 2 fingers. Cas's cock was leaking precum all over Dean's stomach. This only made Dean want him even more. They all knew they couldn't wait much longer until they came, so they moved, placing Cas in the middle of them. Dean was already lubing up Cas's asshole while Sam knelt in front of Cas with his cock inches away from his lips. Cas knew what to do from watching the brother's. He opened his mouth and began to take Sam into his mouth. Sam moaned making the angel speed up. Dean pulled his fingers out and poured his favorite lube on his shaft. He gave it a few pumps before placing the head at the entrance of Cas. He gently moved his hips forward feeling his tip open up Cas. Cas moaned and rocked back onto Dean's cock shoving it further into his ass. Dean smirked. "Who knew you were so cock hungry, Cas?" Dean began to pump his shaft in and out of Cas. He looked up from his slick, large cock sliding in and out of Castiel's tight, warm ass. He saw Sam looking at him. He leaned forward, shoving deeper into Cas, who let out a squeal, as he kissed his brother. He wrapped his hand behind Sam's head & kissed him like never before, never missing a beat with Cas. Sam pulled back and grinned, "You're getting your ass pounded for that one." "You promise, Sammy?" Dean replied.

Cas pulled away from Sam's cock. He had spit running down his face. Dean was close to cumming when Cas pulled away from him too. He looked at Dean & pulled him and shoved him onto the bed. He climbed behind Dean & without any warning, entered him. Dean's ass was on fire but he loved every second of it. Sam wiggled himself underneath Dean until they were in the 69 position. He pushed his cock up towards Dean who immediately wrapped his lips around his cock. The brothers were in sync sucking each other's cocks while Cas slowly pounded away at Dean's asshole. Cas hit Dean's prostrate, and Dean didn't think he could hold back much longer when Sam moved out from underneath him. He winked at Dean & looked up to Cas. Cas removed himself from Dean and laid down in front of him. Dean couldn't help but shove his wet cock into Cas. He had to cum. So did Sam because he shoved his cock into Dean's ass. Dean knew that cock. It was one of his favorite things. As Sam thrust into Dean, Dean thrusted into Cas. He reached around to jerk Cas with each thrust. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean pushing harder and harder while twisting at Dean's nipple. Dean was going crazy. He was fucking Cas so hard he was going to cum any second. Cas moaned as he shot his warm load all over Dean's hand and his own stomach. Dean was next and came at the feel of Cas coming in his hand. He exploded inside Cas, filling him up. He thrusted in slowly and pulled out releasing all of his load that was seeping out of Cas's ass. Sam smacked Dean's ass and thrust hard and began to shake as he filled his brother up with his cum. They all collapsed onto the bed. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and Cas as they moved closer to him. Cas looked to Sam and Dean and said, "I now understand why you slap each other's rears. May we do that again sometime?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a smile and replied in unison, "Yes. Anytime."


End file.
